


Hamilton One-Shots

by writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle (twoandahalfslytherins)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron/Herc- Comfort cuddles, Aaron/Herc- flowers, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, M/M, hamburr- cats, hamburr- family camping, hamburr- teacher/single parent, hamburr- wilderness weekend, laf/alex- meeting at a wedding, marliza- family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7251883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoandahalfslytherins/pseuds/writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Hamilton one shots that are not related to any other universe. The first chapter is an index so that you don't have to guess what is coming from chapter to chapter. Each one should be under 1.5k.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Index

ch 1: index

ch 2: Eliza/Maria Family "The school sent home a project for our kid to do but it’s really complicated and they want help but only yours they refuse me" (okay whoops I didn't notice the 'complicated' part.)

ch 3: Hamburr "My cat broke into your place because your a/c is working and mine’s not"

ch 4: Hamburr ""We’re camping and you think you lost the kid but they’re napping in the tent and I’m not telling you yet so you watch them better next time"

ch 5: Hamburr "teacher/single parent au"

ch 6: Laf/Alex "Meeting at a wedding.

ch 7: Hamilton/Franklin "prostitute/client au" (... I'm going to hell for this one.)

 


	2. Maria/Eliza + Susan

“Eliza, baby, are you up? Susie wants you.”

To her right, red numbers let Eliza know that it’s not even five. Meaning she’s been in bed for less than an hour. There are some things she loves about being a nurse. Working three days a week? Fantastic. Pulling a 12 hour shift and then needing to be Mom- not so much.

There’s the padding of small socked feet, and Eliza rolls over so that Susan can climb in the bed with her. “Need help.”

“Sweetie, can’t mommy help you with that?”

Susie shakes her head. “Mama help.”

“I’m so sorry, E. She’s pretty insistent. Apparently she needs to get a brown paper bag and fill it with six things that represent her family?”

Alright. Eliza can do that. “Don’t worry, baby girl. Mama will help. What do you want to put in your bag?”

“Sand!”

“We can put one of your baggies of sand in there. Do we need to explain why each thing goes in?”

That last part is directed at Maria, who holds out the homework sheet in answer. Six things. Representing the family. A note card about each one. Okay. Eliza rubs at her eyes, carefully pushes herself so that she’s sitting, mindful of Susan at her side.

“Can you go get one of your bags of sand, baby? While Mama gets dressed?”

Susan nods before climbing out of bed and disappearing in the direction of her room. Maria gives her a grateful look as she passes over a pair of sleep pants. “I’m sorry, I know you’re tired.”

“It’s okay. I have tomorrow off.”

Hands settled on top of her freshly clothed hips, and she submits to the quick kiss that Maria gives her. “I know. I’ll make breakfast tomorrow. Shall I bring it to you in bed?”

Before Eliza can answer, Susan reappears, and Maria’s hand slips from her hip. 

Eliza accepts the small plastic bag of sand before sending Susie downstairs for the brown paper bag it will soon be stored in. Smiles to herself when she realizes that Maria is staring at the keepsake.

It probably comes off as an odd quick, their daughter’s demand that she get to take home sand every time they go to the beach- but they both know the significance.

A tradition that had started just two years prior when Susie was the flower girl at their ocean front wedding.


	3. hamburr+ cats

When Aaron comes home around five, there’s a cat in his sink.

A gray cat.

Aaron doesn’t have a cat.

Tentatively, he walks toward the fridge. Doesn’t want to spook the poor thing after all. Carefully takes out the pitcher of water that he keeps, and pulls a bowl from the cabinet.

Easy. Measured movements.

Cat drinks from the bowl. Tiny tongue darting in and out of its mouth as it watches Aaron warily. 

In the end, he must like what he sees because he walks along the counter to nose Aaron’s hand.

-

It’s almost eleven when the door rings, and he mindlessly scoops Cat up from where he’s been lounging in Aaron’s lap so that he can answer it.

The man there is already mid-sentence, hair up in a sloppy bun and looking frazzling as he waves his hands- “about this big. I don’t know where-”

Cat makes a pitiful noise, unhappy being held and Aaron puts him down. Doesn’t look as the animal prances back into his living room, just keeps his focus on the man at the door. 

The man who is wearing short-shorts and a tank top. 

“That was Princeton.”

Aaron blinks, then realizes what that the man must mean Cat. “Is that his name? Seems a bit…”

Pretentious.

But if this is Cat’s owner, it probably isn’t best to say that aloud.

The man doesn’t seem interested in confirming. “Princeton never lets anyone hold him.”

“I’m sorry?” Because really, what is he supposed to say to that?

Aaron’s forced to step aside as Short Shorts walks into his apartment, possibly intent on finding Cat- Princeton. It’s just late enough that the whole thing strikes him as surreal rather than aggravating, and Aaron follows him to the kitchen where Princeton is happily lapping away again.

“Princeton, come here Princey-wincey,” the man coos, crouching down as he does.

Which is ridiculous really. Completely ridiculous.

“He’s a cat, not a dog. They don’t tend to come when called, Mr….” He leaves it hanging, hoping for a name from this strange man.

Is startled when it earns him a wink. “Alex, please. Mister, strangely enough, makes me feel like a schoolboy- so unless that’s what you’re going for, Alex will do.”

Aaron has almost processed that comment when Alex continues. “And I know Princeton is a cat. He’s my cat. Who is being very naughty right now. Our AC is down? and he must have gone searching- I really am sorry.”

That explains his attire. Maybe.

“Come on Princeton- It’s time to go home, you big baby.”

It’s sweltering outside, even with nightfall. 

Aaron can’t believe what he’s about to say. He doesn’t know this man. But Princeton doesn’t seem the slightest bit interested in leaving, and Aaron can’t imagine going back to a hot apartment at the moment. “Alex, why don’t you and Princeton stay? The couch is big enough for both of you- and that way you don’t die of heat exhaustion in the middle of the night.”

Alex stares at him before nodding slowly. Stops himself midway through licking his lips, and instead shoves his hands in his pockets as he stands back up. “If you’re certain?”

“Absolutely.”

After all, if it goes poorly, he can blame the heat for going to his head.

“Thank you so much, kind Sir.” There’s a tone there.

A question.

One Aaron isn’t sure he can keep himself from answering in the long run. But for tonight? Tonight he just laughs it off. “Aaron will do.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Oh god, oh god-”

Aaron looks up at the sound of Alex’s panicked muttering, bites back a snort at the sight of his boyfriend racing toward him. Theo, in her little raincoat and boots, trailing behind looking positively grumpy. Most likely due to being dragged away from the lake one minute sooner than necessary.

Originally, when rain had shown on the forecast, they’d been planning on canceling their camping trip. But the kids had seemed more upset at the idea of not going than the threat of rain, so they’d packed the tent into the truck and headed on their way. 

So far, Aaron hasn’t regretted it. Not for a single moment. Sure, it’s a bit drizzly, and maybe they aren’t getting the sun that he’d originally planned- but the weather means that fewer people are lingering as well. No crowds. No competing noise pollution. No one to stare or question when he and Alex stood just a little too close for friends.

Alex would call him ridiculous for minding. But Alex has always been a bit more open with such things. Happy to show up to more than his fair share of fights. 

Aaron? Prefers to bide his time. Pick the battles he can win. Strangers at a lake do not fall under that category.

“Shit. Aaron,” Alex is too frazzled to even notice little Theo behind him, wagging her finger at the Bad Word. “Aaron. I’m so sorry. Uh. I don’t know what to do. Shit Shit Shit. I was helping Theo hunt for worms and then I looked up- and he was gone. Eliza is going to kill me. And I’m not going to try and stop her. God-”

It’s tempting to let the man go on. After all, he did let Phillip out of his sight. But if Alex keeps it up- Theo’s only going to throw a fit over his language. “Breathe. If we can’t find Phillip, I’ll help her. But first, you need to look for him. Where might he have gone?”

Other than in the lake, but Phillip’s too smart for that. Of course, Aaron has the added benefit of knowing where the boy is to keep him calm.

With Aaron’s guidance, Alex finally slows his breathing, still glancing around as if unable to hold his head still. “Bathroom maybe? Or back in the tent? He had been complaining about being tired.”

Good boy, putting together clues. “Why don’t you start there- since it’s closer. And if he’s not in the tent, we’ll walk back to the bathhouse together. And then check out the lake again. Maybe he saw a ball that had been kicked to the side earlier this week and went to get it?”

Suggestions. Viable ones, because Aaron wants to prove that this can be done logically.

His efforts are lost entirely as Alex sticks his head in the tent and exhales loudly. “Thank fucking god.”

“Daddy!” What little color had returned to Alex’s cheeks flees again at Theo’s shriek. Aaron leans down to accept his bundle though, hoisting her up to sit on his hip. “He won’t stop saying the bad words.”

“That’s right.” Aaron nods, showing he understands. “Did you count how many he said?”

“He said at least-” her little face balls up as she does a quick mental count- “twenty. That’s a lot of bad words.”

“That is a lot of bad words. And since he said at least twenty bad words- what does that mean?”

“Twenty quarters in the jar!” 

It’s only five dollars, but it’s five dollars toward whatever Theo and Phillip agree on- whether it be ice cream or something much fancier. It was the system they’d set up soon after getting together, Aaron doing his best to curb Alex’s potty mouth.

Not that Aaron hasn’t had to contribute as well on occasion.

“Now that we’ve gotten that all figured out, would you like some lunch? I can make sandwiches.”

Twin nods answer him and Aaron squeezes Alex’s shoulder on the way to the cooler.

Sends him a reassuring smile when he finally sits down to relax, angled so that he could see both Theo and the tent where Phillip was sleeping.

Their ridiculous little family.


	5. hamburr- substitute teacher au

3:30 PM.

3:30 PM.

It shouldn’t have been that hard for him to remember /one single meeting with his son’s teacher/

After all, he’d had to ask Washington if he could take a half day. Had gritted his teeth and smiled as the man patted him on the back ‘of course, son. Whatever you need.’

Hamilton wasn’t his son. And the fact that the man had especially taken an interest in him after his wife left him for another woman- well…

Maybe he was just imagining the interest in the man’s voice when he offered an ear should Hamilton want to talk about what he walked in on.

Alex checked the clock on the wall as he signed into the computer.

3:48.

Mrs. Manning was going to /kill/ him.

And he couldn’t even run because it was a school.

“Mrs. Manning- I am so sorry- I didn’t mean to-”

His fumbled apologies fell short as he burst into the room, because there, propping himself up on the desk- was one of the most attractive men that Alex had ever seen.

And okay, maybe his ex wife hadn’t been the only one with wandering eyes. Hamilton had just been smart enough not to get caught.

He wished her all the best still.

“You must be Mr. Hamilton,” The man said, voice smooth like smoke as he stood and extended a hand. “Mrs. Manning had a family emergency. I’m Aaron Burr, I’ve stepped in to fill her rather impressive shoes.”

Alex bit back the urge to say that Aaron could call him anything he liked. Swallowed as he shook that hand, trying not to think about how firm it’s grip was. 

“I’m sure you’re doing just fine, Mr. Burr, Sir.” Alex stumbled, finally dropping the hand. “You have my son, William in your class?”

“Sit down.” Hamilton probably should have felt a flush of shame at just how quickly he did. Couldn’t focus on anything because of the slow smile that Burr sent him. “We have time- let’s chat for a moment. Get a little more familiar.”


	6. Laf/Alex- meeting at a wedding

Eliza looked beautiful.

Of course, Alex always imagined that it’d be him on the other side of the aisle, waiting for her to walk down it. They’d kiss, have 2.5 children and a house with a picket fence.

Of course, Alex should have known that it wouldn’t happen the moment he decided to make out with her sister the same night that he proposed.

Never let it be said that Alex was actually any good at forward thinking.

Which was why he was sitting at his ex- fiance’s wedding downing shots in hopes that he’d get too black out drunk to remember how lovely she looked the next day.

“I’ll have what he’s having,” came an accented voice and Alex turned to stare at the man who had taken the seat next to him.

And maybe it was the alcohol talking, but stare was the operative word there.

Beautiful, full lips- the kind Alex could sink his teeth into. 

Perfect hair, framing an angular face. 

The man had already undone his tie, button down shirt hanging open, pants bunching up-

Alex jerked his eyes back to the man’s face at the sound of a dark chuckle. Watched as he pounded back his shot before setting a hand too high on Alex’s thigh.

“Perhaps tonight doesn’t have to be all bad after all.”

The hand slid a little further, and Alex licked his lips, mouth suddenly dry. “I don’t even know your name.”

A predatory grin was his answer. “You may call me Gil. And you are?”

“Alex. Alexander Hamilton. Friend of the bride.” Kind of. 

Gil leaned in further. “Shall we dance, Monsieur Hamilton?”


	7. Franklin/Hamilton: Hamilton has an Unusual Fetish

It’s not the kind of fetish that he can tell John about.

No. Definitely not fresh-out-of-the-closet and still-not-sure-about-it John.

It’s not even the kind of fetish he can tell Hercules about, and that fucker owns a Horse Dildo.

Lafayette on the other hand?

Lafayette is the king of “As we say in the mother country”. Of embracing differences. Of trying everything at least once.

It’s something that’s almost landed him in jail more than once.

It’s why Alex finds it entirely unsurprising when Lafayette only hands him a card. Coos at him to have a nice time.

The first time he dials the number, he sits the phone down and walks away.

The second time he dials the number, John sends him a text and he allows himself to get distracted.

The first time he actually calls? He hangs up.

He’s dialed the number half a dozen times by the time he actually sets up an appointment.

When the day comes, Alex showers. Douches. Packs his bag with lube and condoms just in case. Dresses as if he’s on his way to an interview, wearing the green button down John’s always liked on him.

Spends thirty minutes brushing his hair, trying to tame it into something manageable before he gives up and just throws it into a ponytail. After all, it’s not like he has to impress this guy.

Alex shows up thirty minutes early. 

His ‘date’ arrives at the coffee shop they agreed to meet at fifteen minutes later.

Alex uses the fact that Ben doesn’t realize he’s there to his advantage. Watches as the older man takes his seat. 

Ben doesn’t have much hair, and what’s there is mostly grey. Which is… good.

Good.

And he’s got laugh lines on laugh lines, dark brown skin crinkling as he smiles at the barista. 

and okay, that’s nice too.

The wrinkles.

Those hands.

He even has an earring in one ear.

Alex licks his lips. Waits a few more minutes before standing up, pulling his backpack back over one shoulder. 

Walks over to take the seat in front of the old man. 

“Mr. Franklin, right? I’m Alex.”

That smile. Alex squirms in his seat slightly when it’s directed at him. “It’s nice to meet you, young man.”

And that voice?

Alex bites his lower lips and Franklin chuckles. “I’d ask if you’d like a drink, but I think you might be ready to skip the small talk portion of our evening. Am I right?”

Yes. Alex isn’t sure he could sit in here for another ten minutes. Not knowing what he’s about to do. 

Franklin smiles at him again, all warm and inviting even as he stands up. Wraps a guiding arm around Alex’s waist.

“I know I may not look like much,” Franklin jokes, “but don’t let that fool you. I still know how to have a good time.”

Alex spends the next few hours getting to know every fold and crevice of that skin.


	8. Herc/Aaron + Comfort Cuddles

“Hey,” Aaron murmured as he climbed into bed carefully. “It’s going to be okay.”

The lump on the bed barely moved in response, and Aaron sighed as he tugged on the blanket. Watched as his husband finally unfolded, allowing it to be dragged off of him. “Yeah.”

Which might have made Aaron feel better if it hadn’t been so monotoned. “You’re allowed to be upset.”

“Am I?”

Aaron wasn’t used to Hercules being angry. He tended to take what life threw at him with a grin and roll with it kind of attitude. But angry Hercules was. “I mean, I’d prefer you not hit things the way Laurens does- but yes. You don’t have to fake a smile or hide yourself away.”

Last Christmas, John had gotten drunk and punched a hole in the wall when Alex was brought up. But that was to be expected. Hamilton had disappeared in the middle of the night, without a word to anyone. They’d spent months thinking that he might be dead, until it came out that he’d knocked a girl up and ran away with her. The perfect fairytale. They were so happy, sorry they hadn’t invited anyone to the wedding. But look at their son, wasn’t he precious?

Of course, Laurens had been angry. He and Alex had been lovers. And to be left like that… Aaron couldn’t imagine how it felt.

What Aaron hadn’t been expecting was for Hercules to storm off today when Lafayette mentioned that Hamilton and his wife would be moving back into the area. Wanted to meet up.

Bury the hatchet.

Hesitantly, as if approaching an injured animal, he reached out to stroke Hercules’ arm. “Talk to me.”

“I just-” Hercules cut himself off. “Five years. Five fucking years he’s been gone. And he wants to act like nothing’s happened.”

“Look, I know it hurt-”

Hercules shook his head. “No. Don’t. I know you knew him, but you weren’t one of us back then. He gave us no indication that he was even seeing someone. He was flirting with John still that week, like nothing was up. There’s playing for both teams- and then there’s playing a person. He didn’t even bother to explain.”

“You’re right. I don’t understand.” That was a concession Aaron was willing to make. “But I still know that you’re allowed to be angry and hurt. Better to get it out in the air than keep it in.”

“There’s nothing left to say.” Hercules sighed, rolling over to look at Aaron straight on. “It just sucked. A lot. Thought I was over that, but-”

“Him coming back is ripping the scab off the wound.”

Hercules nodded.

There really wasn’t anything that Aaron could say to make that better. “Do you want to stay in here, or do you want to come into the living room and curl up while we watch that ridiculous cooking show you’re into?”

“Cutthroat kitchen isn’t ridiculous,” Hercules groused, though Aaron noticed he snagged his blanket as he rolled off the bed. “And you’re being the big spoon.”

Aaron resisted the urge to smile. “Of course.”


	9. hamburr- wilderness weekend au

“Did you know-”

Aaron closed his eyes slightly, debating with himself whether or not it was appropriate to tune the other man out. It was the fifth time he’d started a ramble with those three words that weekend, and Aaron was beginning to suspect that he had no idea what he signed up for.

It was supposed to be a weekend getaway. A retreat for gay men to learn about the outdoors, and find a sense of community while working toward a common goal.

Namely- their continued survival.

For the past three years, Aaron had been participating in these expeditions twice a year. Once in the fall, once in the spring- and each time he’d left feeling rejuvenated.

Generally, he considered them an excellent chance for peace and quiet. During each of his previous adventures, he’d been partnered with like-minded men.

Washington had been the strong and silent type. Aaron wasn’t sure if the wife at home meant he was bisexual or mostly in the closet- but other than a brief phone call with her, the only time he’d heard the man speak had been related to their activities. He’d been Aaron’s first- helping him learn how to build a fire and set up the tent.

When Aaron had approached him later, hoping for more mentorship, his suspicions about the man not being out became blaring.

Hercules had been a bit more chatty the second time Aaron had been partnered with him. Still, their time hiking had been spent in relative silence other than pointing out various wildlife and fauna that Aaron might not have otherwise noticed. Hercules was also the first time that Aaron had actually slept with someone on the retreat, though that didn’t come until much later when they’d stumbled across one another at a bar.

Last that Aaron had heard, the man had settled down with someone from France.

After that there’d been a few others, mostly forgettable faces- and while Aaron continued to progress in skill and enjoyed the experience- he hadn’t managed to connect with them.

His latest partner was nothing if not striking in the looks department. Sculpted almost as if to fit Aaron’s preferences. Long hair in a sloppy bun, around Aaron’s height, soft pudge of his stomach visible when his shirt stretched across it. Piercing eyes and soft lips that ruined everything when they opened.

“Hamilton,” Aaron snapped, cutting the man’s ramble about the north star off. “We need to set up the tents.”

Pink lips parted, making the shape of the ‘oh’ more than actually voicing it, and Aaron turned his attention to the bag he’d just sat down.

The area they were in was flat enough, though he usually preferred more tree coverage. More importantly, it was getting dark and there was only so much that the lanterns would do for them.

“Is this your first time?” Aaron asked as he pulled the poles for his tent out, laying them next to the stakes.

Beside him, Hamilton spluttered, and Aaron rolled his eyes. “Pitching a tent. Is this your first time pitching a tent?”

“Pretty sure I pitched my first tent back in middle school.” Good, that meant he wasn’t inexperienced-

Aaron groaned as Hamilton’s meaning hit him. “If you don’t want to sleep under the stars, I advise you to start putting up your actual tent.”

“You mean you don’t have it?” Aaron froze, trying not to keep his temper in check. “I thought. I mean. You’re my guide? I thought you had that stuff.”

“I’m not your guide,” Aaron snapped. “I’m another participant.”

Hamilton stared. “But you seemed so knowledgeable.”

“This is my sixth trip, that’s why.” Aaron rubbed at his face. “Did you at least bring a sleeping bag?”

“I brought a blanket?” The man readjusted his bag on his back. “Basically the same thing, right?”

No. No, they were not. But Aaron could make this work. His sleeping bag wasn’t big enough for both of them, but he could open his up and put it down to act as a barrier from the ground at least. It would mean tight sleeping arrangements, though.

“Look, why don’t you make yourself useful and hold the lantern so I can finish pitching the tent.” Hopefully, that would give him enough time to finish forming a plan.

Hamilton sat down his pack and moved the lantern so that Aaron could work. Even managed to stay quiet until the stakes were in and the structure was mostly done. “I mean, if you’re looking to pitch a tent, there’re far more useful things I could be doing.”

When Hercules had fucked him, it’d been fast. They stumbled away from the bar together, found a hotel room. The other man had pinned him against the door, barely given Aaron a chance to answer when he asked if it was okay.

It had been. More than okay, it’d been fantastic.

Vaguely, Aaron could imagine doing the same to Hamilton. Meeting him again under other circumstances. Find new, inventive ways to keep the man quiet. Stuff his mouth with cock or fabric. Maybe refuse to continue what he was doing if Hamilton made a noise.

But he’d be doing none of that tonight. “Go in the tent and change into your warm night clothes. When you come out- I’ll go in and then we can talk about how this is going to work.”

It was Hamilton’s turn to roll his eyes. “We’re both men. We’re both gay men at that- I think we can handle changing in the same tent. Unless you’re scared?”

Normally he wouldn’t respond to such a challenge, but they were losing precious daylight. “Fine.”

Pointedly he didn’t look. Wouldn’t respond to Hamilton’s clear flirting or give him a reason to continue it. Focused instead on changing as quickly as he could into the long johns and pajamas that he’d packed.

Frowned when he turned to look at Hamilton and the man was wearing flannel pants and a t-shirt. “Don’t you have anything warmer?”

Hamilton shrugged as if it was nothing. “It’s not like it’s winter, I’ll be fine.”

No. It wasn’t winter, but the nights still got cold. Why did he get stuck with a total newbie? What had he done wrong?

What was done, was done. Fretting over it wouldn’t change it. “Out of the tent so that I can lay out my sleeping bag.”

“Yessir,” Hamilton cooed as he climbed out.

There was no way that Aaron was going to survive the night at this point. Carefully he laid out the sleeping bag, slick side to the ground. Checked his bag for his own blanket and pillow, pulling them out as well as a hoodie for his disaster of a tentmate.

Laid it next to him on the makeshift bed before pulling the blanket over himself and calling out that it was okay for Hamilton to come back in.

“What’s this for?” Hamilton asked as he picked up the jacket.

“Warmth. You’re going to need it in the next few hours.” Mornings were always the worst. “Now put it on, lay down and try and get some rest, we’re in for an early morning.”

Hamilton shrugged again. “I’ll just use it for a pillow now. I didn’t think to bring one of those either.”

Aaron closed his eyes again, counting down from ten. When he reopened them, Hamilton was on his side, half curled under a blanket, hoodie under his head.

“Put the jacket on.” By the time Hamilton woke up and needed it, it’d be too late. “Don’t argue with me- just do it.”

Hamilton’s jaw shut with a click, and finally, he sat up to pull it over his head. “Now what am I supposed to use as a pillow?”

Aaron was going to regret this, but he couldn’t think of another option. “Me. It’ll help with the warmth too.”

Clearly delighted by the new information, Hamilton grinned as he crawled the small distance between them. Carefully arranged himself so that his head was on Aaron’s chest, even lifted up Aaron’s blanket so that he could lay on top of him properly.

Something Aaron couldn’t argue against, because the two blankets over them would be warmer that way.

Unfortunately, between the wiggling and the body against his, sleep didn’t come easy.

When he woke up, Hamilton was gone and Aaron had a problem. He listened closely for the sound of life nearby, and once he was sure that the other wasn’t around, he stuck a hand in his long johns. Better to deal with now.

Maybe release would get all the ridiculous thoughts about Hamilton and make the day run more smoothly.

Except he hadn’t planned on the man coming back. Aaron was just about there- feet planted and hips in the air as he rocked into one fist,the other hand slid up his shirt- when the zipper opened.

Too quickly for Aaron to pull back, though he did collapse against the sleeping bag again. Closed his eyes rather than face Alex’s knowing look.

Listened to the sound of the tent zipping up again before going to pull his hand out of his pants, trying not to let the frustration build. Froze when he felt a hand on his wrist instead. 

Another on his shoulder. 

“Is this okay?” Quiet, like Hamilton was scared of shattering the moment.

Against his better judgment, Aaron nodded.


	10. Herc/Aaron + Flowers

Hercules was by no means unused to advances.

Old women in the street liked to tease him, he often received discounts at coffee shops and bars. Women fluttered their eyelashes, men bought him drinks, arm around his shoulder- or if they were feeling particularly bold, his waist.

Both of the Hamilton’s had invited him to their bed when it came out he was bisexual. 

Lafayette’s cheek kisses lingered moments too long, there was always an implied offered should he wish to stay after a long night.

So, no, Hercules was no stranger to being hit on.

Receiving flowers on the other hand?

Wasn’t something he’d ever experienced. 

Sure, he’d sent them before. Given them to girlfriends, bought a bouquet for Angelica when she got a promotion at work, occasionally sent them to his mother.

But he wasn’t responsible for the green carnations on his desk.

Quietly he moved toward them, looking for a tag or an explanation of some sort.

Ran his thumb along the cardstock tag he found. At the five letters there.

A sound at the door caused him to turn, and when he did, he found the source of not only the sound, but the flowers there.

“Aaron-”

The man cut him off with a wave of his hand. “I have no interest in making things weird. But after months of the feelings not going away, I felt like I should make my intentions known.”

Intentions. Months. “Aaron, I hadn’t realized-”

Aaron shook his head. “It’s okay. I just wanted you to know. Have a good day.”

Except, Hercules couldn’t watch him walk away. Found himself calling out Aaron’s name for the third time in such a short period of time. Slowly Aaron turned back, usually calm facade vaguely anxious. “Would you like to go to lunch with me?”

“I-” Aaron shook his head slightly, as if clearing his head- “I would like that a lot.”


End file.
